


1970

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: Short (pre HG Alpha 1- reveal) Interpretation/AU. It's a couple weeks before Ikes 10th birthday, then disaster strikes in the forest. Something no children should have to go through.That will change his life more than he'd been ever expecting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1970

Raven Brooks, 1970

Colours were in full return. Weather was consistently nice, beyond the rain storms.  
It was a couple weeks until his 10th birthday, but he'd been eagerly looking forward to it.  
Had been.  
Now it's far from mind. Replaced by terror and pain. No sense of time. Displaced memory of the fleeting dips into and out of consciousness.  
"mmm…"  
The boys eyes squeeze closed harder, before they hesitantly reopen.  
"hh…" They widen warily hopeful at the sight of the other child. His best friend.  
("Theo..")  
He can't seem to move his lips or find the muscles to speak yet. For a short moment he thought maybe it'd all been a horrible nightmare.  
Seeing their green eyes brighten up, jumping excitedly at seeing him awake, but their smile seems faintly sad, hands curling on his arm with a concerned weight.  
Ike tries to sit up but it hurts alot, his limbs felt really heavy. Wincing.  
"🖐️"  
Theodore puts a hand out to him cautiously. Non verbally telling him to stop and relax.  
He couldn't really argue either.  
"mph…"  
Sinking back against the pillow. Ike closes his eyes, trying to take a deep breath before reopening his eyes, he has to see.  
There was alot of pain. He couldn't even feel his feet. When he looks down the bed it's even worse than that. He doesn't have feet, anymore.  
At this point he didn't even think he had legs either.  
The urge to cry wells up in his throat making his eyes squint, Theodore shifts uncomfortably at his expression and hugs him. burying his head against his in the other direction, to not show his own upsetness.  
\----------  
They'd made the 'mistake' of going out into the woods by themselves, they'd done it before, lots of times, never an issue.  
They'd never expected this would happen.  
Not an accident or a bad fall. But that someone would have an active intent to cause harm this badly.  
He could still see the terrifiying face of the bird mans long beak. The way the feather-like extensions swung and dangled from their arms.  
They'd come from nowhere, strong and fast. Chasing them through the woods.  
When it caught him it dragged him through the forest and into some kind of cave.  
He woke only briefly to see the crow faced figure hovering over him, cutting with a bloody knife.  
He'd passed out repeatedly, screaming from the pain and gasping for air as his chest strangled him. Unable to breathe.  
He'd thought he was going to die.  
If only, they'd killed him first. Before cutting into his limbs like monsters.  
("How did I even Get here..?")  
It couldn't be the same place as the one they'd taken him to.  
That's the other thing that had made him hope it'd been a nightmare.  
But…  
"hhh…"  
Breathing unsteadily out, Theodore slowly lets go of him, making a face that says he'll be back. Before quickly running towards the door.  
("Wait.. Theo…") He couldn't even speak. (" Don't leave."). He's scared. ("Don't leave me..")  
He doesn't even know where this is or how they got here.  
\------  
Ike cringes when it's not just Theodore who returns. He must've gone to get his dad.  
Mr Peterson had always seemed kind of scary. With how serious he was, and… Other things. But something about seeing him now was even more terrifying, as he looks Ike over silently a few moments before opting to speak, "Still Feeling?"  
"....." Ike stares back at him shaking, and unable to speak, tentatively relieved as he tries to move his fingers, and they work. At least he still has them. Warily nodding an answer.  
"Hm." Roger makes a sound that resembled skepticism, before stepping around the bed, closer, pressing his gloved fingers into and around the boys stomach pensively.  
"mmh.." Ike grimaces uncomfortably as his organs feel shifted around and prodded by his touch.  
Explaining nothing, Ike watches the blank expression of Rogers face, remaining stubbornly stiff, yet somehow he couldn't help but feel that beneath the surface, was intrigue. As he moves to checking the bandages around what remains of his upper thighs.  
Staring at him, Ikes chest began to tighten, with a cold shiver. The bird faced man. Who'd done this to him. His height and aura… Of similar build to Mr Peterson. But that… Couldn't be…  
"hhhh-hh…." His catching breath only increased his fear.  
Turning to him, Roger meets Ikes largely set eyes without a hint of emotion. "What?"  
"hh…hh…." lowering his chin to his chest, his throat twisted up tightly. He couldn't say that. Ask that. But…. What if…. What if he is…?  
"um….mum…"  
"She'll be in soon."  
He hadn't meant to word out that, but, it was good to know. "How wid...d…". He couldn't get the right ones out.  
"mm…"  
But Maybe he didn't want to know. Not from him.

\----------

Anita was just thankful that her son was still alive.  
Sobbing as she hugs him tightly, the scarier thought of this was that those monsters could have killed him. The loss of his legs was nothing compared to the thought of him Never coming home again at all.  
On the other hand. His father Isag wasn't content with that reasoning.  
Casting a distrustful look at Roger in the other room.  
"How did this happen?"  
Pensively Theodore peeks around the wall, trying to gauge by their opposingly tense and closed postures, expressions, and auras what they were talking about. Whatever it was his father had been saying, it didn't seem like Isag was willing to believe him.  
"You just, coincidentally, were in the forest when this happened?" Shifting his shoulder, "Doing what?"  
"At the time? Harvesting medicine, research. I know what lives in these forests. Of course my first thought was to help when I heard the boys screams."  
Isag squints his eyes uncomfortably at the calm tone of Rogers voice.  
This is far from a situation you'd be so unaffected by.  
"So you, what?"  
"Drove the creatures off and tried to slow the bleeding." He says, simply matter of fact, "I did what I could before bringing him here to work."  
"......"  
Theodore pulls back his shoulders warily as Mr Gershowitz looks angry with Roger.  
"You've phoned Noone?"  
"Phoned? Who?"  
"A Doctor. Ambulance. Something?"  
".... I am. A doctor. Mr Isag."  
They stare at each other with such animosity, Theodore shivers, half expecting someone to swing at the other any moment.


End file.
